Content delivery over the Internet, cable, satellite, and broadcast continues to improve every day. Users can receive e-mail, news, games, entertainment, music, books, and web pages. Users may also have access to a plethora of services such as maps, shopping links, images, blogs, local search, television guides, on-demand video, satellite images, group discussions, hosted content, and e-mail. While many of the content and/or services are free to users, such content and services are often accompanied by an advertisement (“ad”) that helps providers defray the cost of providing the content and services. In addition, the advertisement may also add value to the user experience.